Restless
by gleegal22
Summary: Quinn wants her popularity back. She's also secretly wanting Puck. Quinn & Puck's POV. Takes place during Bad Reputation.
1. Bad Reputation, Pt 1

**This takes place during "Bad Reputation." It's mostly Quinn's point-of-view, but also some of Puck's. This is my first fic EVER, so it's probably not that great. I was trying to keep it realistic, so there's not a whole lot of romance. There will be a second chapter to this, maybe even more! Who knows! I would love to hear comments and criticisms. Anything that can help me improve my writing.**

* * *

_Quinn… +45_

_Santana… +43_

_Puck… +38_

Quinn scribbled down a few more names before finally writing

_Rachel Berry… -5_

She knew this Glist would remind everyone who's on top and who's at the bottom of the barrel. It might take some scheming, but she would get her popularity back.

_Just because my belly is the size of a beach ball and I'm not on the Cheerios anymore doesn't mean I'm not the same person. I'm still me. I'm still Quinn Fabray. Just because my life has changed doesn't mean I have._

Quinn closed her notebook and decided to call it a night.

_Tomorrow is a new day._

* * *

_"Puck, oh Puck! I want you so badly, Puck!" Quinn started to move closer, and Puck grabbed her by the waist and clung her to him._

_"Oh, Puck." He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her long and passionately. They were both breathing heavily. He started to kiss her cheek, down her jaw, her cute chin, and slowly down her neck. Then he kissed her collar-bone and felt her Goosebumps on his skin. He went back up to her lips. He slid his hands down her back slowly._

_"Puck, oh, Noah…."_

"Puck! Puck! Puck, you're drooling." Puck's eyes slowly began to open and he saw a very annoyed-looking Quinn standing above him.

"Quinn?" He asked groggily. "Is the baby coming?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No. You overslept; I have to be at school in less than 30 minutes."

Puck glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "It's 7:15."

"I told you I have to be at school early this morning."

"And why is that?"

"I have a paper to type up, and since you don't have a printer, I have to use the one in the school library."

"Oh, right." Puck sat up and immediately felt dizzy. He looked Quinn in the eyes for the first time this morning, "Sorry. I'll hurry up and get ready."

Puck went through his regular morning routine, but he couldn't shake that dream he had. It felt so real; he wished it was real. He hadn't been close with Quinn in a very long time. Sometimes when they were watching a movie or doing homework together (or rather, Quinn was doing homework and Puck was texting under the table) he felt the urge to just reach over and kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. Quinn would never allow it; she would probably have a melt-down and then move out because she couldn't stand being around him.

_I haven't gotten any in a long ass time. If Quinn won't give it up, I'll just have to find someone else._

* * *

They arrived at the school at exactly 7:49. Quinn practically jumped out the car just as Puck was telling her he was going to sleep until school starts. She raced into the building.

_I've got less than 20 minutes before people start showing up. I have to type up the Glist and print at least 100 copies and post them all over the school. This will work. This will get me my popularity back. Just gotta keep my eye on the prize._

Quinn worried that someone might catch her, but she just brushed it aside. After printing out 98 copies (she ran out of paper), she ran around the school. She hung them on bulletin boards, taped them to lockers, and even pushed some under the doors of classrooms. Everyone was going to see this Glist. And everyone was going to laugh at Rachel Berry for being last.

By the time Glee rolled around, everyone was talking about the Glist. Some people were questioning the rankings, but most people were just wondering who did it. Almost everyone in Glee immediately blamed Puck. Tina even added "Then why is your girlfriend number one?" That was a low blow. One, because Quinn was not Puck's girlfriend, and two, because why wouldn't she be number one? She totally deserved that ranking, even if she gave it to herself. Puck of course had no idea that Quinn was the one behind it, and he would probably be mad that she put him at number three if he ever found out.

Mr. Schue decided to go all "Law and Order" and interrogate each of the Glee clubbers individually. Quinn denied knowing anything about it, and then suggested that Rachel was the one who did it. She left school that day feeling slightly satisfied, and slightly disappointed. Things only got worse when Puck dropped her off at his house and then left in a hurry saying he had "things to do." Quinn didn't like the sound of that. "Things" loosely translated to "girls."

_I shouldn't care if Puck is with Santana or Brittany or any other random slut right now. He's not my boyfriend, so why does it matter?_

Quinn sighed and started on her homework. It was almost impossible to focus, though, because all she could think about was Puck and his stupid Mohawk and his stupid muscles and his stupid flirty ways.

Puck didn't get home until after 10 that night. He knew Quinn would be suspicious but he didn't care. He had just spent hours working on a "Bad Reputation" project that would blow everyone's mind tomorrow in Glee, and he was damn proud of himself. He walked past Quinn's room on the way to the bathroom and saw her door was open, which was rare. He kept walking. He knew Quinn would be all up in his grill about where he was and he didn't want to answer any questions.

Too late. Quinn hopped off her bed and ran out into the hallway to catch up with him.

"Hey, where have you been?" She tried to sound casual but he could hear the tension in her voice.

"Just around. Workin' on something for Glee Club. You'll get to see it tomorrow."

"Oh. Well your mom was really worried, I was just making sure you were alright."

"Cool. Well, goodnight."

Quinn eyed him suspiciously, "Night..."

When Puck got out of the bathroom, he saw that Quinn had closed her door. He breathed a sigh of relief; he couldn't dodge any more questions. He went straight to his room and didn't leave for the rest of the night.

* * *

Quinn was feeling anxious. She didn't get any sleep last night because she was too busy worrying about Puck and where he might have been. She would soon find out, though. She wished she could just fast-forward to Glee. But sadly, she had to wait another five hours before finding out what Puck was really up to yesterday. She thought about asking him again, but she didn't want him to know she cared so much. She composed her face and slowed her breathing and went downstairs to find Puck. He was sitting in front of the TV, as usual, getting in a little video game time before school. Typical.

_Why are boys so immature? Puck, Finn… they're all the same. All they care about is getting ass and video games. And food. Oooh, food… I'm hungry._

She opened up the refrigerator. Nothing looked appetizing. She went over to the pantry. Nothing looked good in there, either. She looked at the clock on the oven.

_7:50… I think if we left now, we could stop at McDonalds and still be on time for school. A McGriddle sounds really delicious right now… I haven't had bacon in so long. Stupid Mrs. Puckerman won't let me eat it._

"Puck… do you think we could go to McDonalds?"

"What for?"

"For breakfast, what else?"

"We have cereal here." Puck gave Quinn a weird look.

"Puck, I'm seven months pregnant. I don't want cereal, I want real food. Now either you're taking me, or I'm walking. Which is it?" Quinn didn't mean to snap at Puck, but she was just so on edge this morning. She didn't need him questioning her decisions; she was doing enough of that herself.

"Fine, we can leave now." Puck reluctantly turned off his video game and got his keys.

Quinn frowned to herself. She didn't want to fight with Puck this early in the morning. She thought about just telling him to forget it. But she went through all that trouble, and she really wanted bacon…

* * *

The rest of Quinn's day went by painfully slow. Every class seemed to drag on longer than usual. She was so focused on getting to Glee, that she almost didn't notice that nothing had changed. She was still the pregnant ex-cheerleader who nobody paid attention to. The Glist didn't do anything. She had to fight back the tears.

_Ugh, why was I so stupid? Why did I think that a stupid list would suddenly make me cool again? Of course nothing has changed. No one cares about stupid Glee Club members and their drama; everyone is too focused on their own pathetic lives._

Quinn wanted to get up and leave school right then and there. And she didn't ever want to come back.

_What's the point of even living if you're unpopular and don't have any friends? I use to torture the losers, and now I'm one of them._

Unfortunately, the day didn't get any better. Quinn completely forgot about the whole Puck situation until she saw him in Glee. He saved her a seat right next to him. She sat down and impatiently waited for everyone to slowly find their way into the choir room. As soon as everyone was seated, Rachel jumped up and stood in front of a big white screen.

_Great. I have to wait until after Rachel's stupid performance to see what Puck did._

Mr. Schuster turned off the lights, and Quinn was suddenly looking at Santana and Brittany wearing angel wings and "Ahhh" –ing. Quinn stifled a laugh.

Then Rachel appeared on the screen gliding down the school hallway surrounded by fog.

_Okay, what is this?_

Quinn was getting annoyed. One more minute of this and she –

Suddenly Puck appeared on the screen. In a wife-beater. Lying on a bed. A bed that wasn't his or her own. He was singing the most ridiculous lyrics she had ever heard. She gave him an annoyed look, and he smiled proudly back at her.

_What was he thinking? Why would he ever agree to do this? With RACHEL of all people!_

The next scene featured Jesse St. James as the same character Puck was supposed to be, except Jesse was wearing clothes. Then, all the sudden Jesse's character was played by Finn and that annoyed Quinn more than it should have. Quinn caught a glance at Puck out of the corner of her eye; he did not look happy. He looked even more pissed off than she felt. Finally, the horrendous video ended and Quinn couldn't help but laugh. It may have been the worst thing she had ever laid eyes on, but it was amusing. And everyone seemed to be mad at Rachel.

Turns out, Puck, Finn, and Jesse all thought they were the only ones in the video. Puck said he regretted doing it, Finn looked really hurt, and Jesse just stormed out of class. It was all very dramatic, but slightly amusing to Quinn. She was still a little upset with Puck, but she wasn't going to let him know it.

The car ride home was quieter than usual. Puck didn't seem to have anything to say. About anything. That was a first. Quinn felt extremely uncomfortable. She tried to think of something she could say, but everything sounded stupid or too hurtful.

_Well, it's good that Puck regrets doing it. He shouldn't have done it in the first place. Still, it was pretty funny. If only because it was so humiliating to Rachel. She looks like a five-year-old._

Quinn knew Puck would get over it soon enough, but something inside of her was still worried.


	2. Bad Reputation, Pt 2

**I actually wrote this chapter before I wrote the first one, so if it doesn't exactly match up with chapter 1, that's why. Not sure if I'll continue this story, I've been suffering from writer's block. But who knows!**

* * *

Quinn couldn't sleep. She'd been feeling restless every since she saw that "Run Joey Run" video. What did all those boys see in Rachel Berry? It's Rachel Berry. Loud mouth, big nose, man hands Rachel Berry. The thought of Puck sitting her bedroom… Quinn couldn't even think about it without feeling nauseous. More nauseous than she already always was, that is. She wanted to tell Puck how she felt about it, but she knew she couldn't. It's not like they were exclusive or anything. Puck couldn't be tied down, she knew that, but she still wanted something more with him. She was also really worried about The Glist. If someone found out she made it, she'd be expelled or at least suspended and that would go on her blemish-free permanent record. She never meant to cause so much drama; she didn't think everyone would get so upset about it. She told Mr. Schue that Rachel did it, but he probably didn't believe her. Even he knows that Rachel has too much pride to put herself last on a hottie list. She thought about telling Puck, but immediately pushed that thought aside. Puck wouldn't understand. He doesn't know how hard it's been for her. She wondered if Puck would still be awake. She glanced at the clock. 1:47. Probably not… but it wouldn't hurt to check. "No, Quinn!" she whispered to herself. "I can't do this. If I go into Puck's room, who knows what will happen. I can't. I won't." She rolled over on her side. Might as well try to get some sleep.

Some time that felt like forever passed; she glanced at the clock again. 1:51. "Aw, screw it!" She pulled herself up out of bed and walked to the door. She then went over to the mirror. She couldn't let Puck see her with bed head! After five minutes of brushing her hair and applying a tiny bit of lip gloss, she cracked the door open. If she woke Puck's mom up, she knew she'd be in big trouble. She tiptoed down the hall as quietly as she could, and tapped on Puck's door. Nothing. No answer. She turned the knob and quickly let herself in, then shut the door behind her. Puck was fast asleep. Snoring louder than freight train, of course. She sat down gently on the bed next to him. "Puck!" she whispered. Nothing. She tried to nudge him but he didn't move. She flicked the tip of his nose. Puck's eyes flashed open and he sat up immediately.

"Oh good, you're up." Quinn sighed.

"What is it, babe?" Puck asked rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not? Is the baby coming?"

"No, you idiot, the baby is not coming. I just can't fall asleep." Just then she felt the baby kick and she reflexively put her hands on her stomach. Her baby was already a daddy's girl and she wasn't even born yet. She could sense when Puck was around and it always got her excited. Quinn sighed.

"What's going on?" Puck asked impatiently.

"She's just kicking, that's all."

Puck started to reach his hand out towards Quinn's stomach, but then he stopped.

"Can I…"

"Of course." Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and gently laid it her on stomach.

"Wow." The look in Puck's eyes was something Quinn had never seen before. She could tell he loved their baby just as much as she did, although he would never say it out loud.

After a few minutes, Puck pulled his hand away. "Well, we've got school in the morning so you better go try and get some sleep."

Quinn knew that she should, but she just didn't want to leave. "Do you think… I could stay in here tonight?" Puck raised an eye-brow. "Just to sleep, you perv!" Puck let out a nervous laugh and said, "Sure."

Quinn lay down on the bed next to him but made sure there was at least a foot between them. Puck rolled over and faced the wall.

"This is nice," Quinn thought and then she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Puck awoke the next morning feeling the same as he did every morning: groggy and pissed off. He really didn't want to go to school. Suddenly the night before came rushing back to him and he rolled over to find Quinn, still asleep, next to him. She looked so peaceful. He'd never seen her like that. She always looks irritated or angry. Puck wanted to wake her up, but instead he just sat there watching her sleep. He then thought about how pissed she'd be if she woke up to find him watching her. He really didn't want to deal with that today. He also knew that if his mom walked in on them in bed together, she would lose her shit. Having his mom and Quinn upset with him did not sound good at all.

"Quinn. Wake up." He whisper-shouted. He tapped her on the shoulder multiple times before he saw that her eyes were open and she was looking very annoyed. "Sorry…" he said nervously. Quinn sat up. "It's fine." They sat there awkwardly for a moment until Quinn got up and said she was going to get ready for school.

Puck didn't know what to think. What was last night about? It was very un-like Quinn to just come into his room in the middle of the night. She never came in his room. Sometimes she would stand in the door-frame but she never actually entered. I think it reminded her too much of "that night." They never talked about it; Puck would have no idea what to say. "Sorry I got you drunk and knocked you up?" No, definitely not. It was better that they just didn't talk about. Puck finally realized that he had to be at school in less than an hour and he better go comb his Mohawk and get dressed.

* * *

Puck was already in the kitchen eating cereal when Quinn came downstairs. She never ate breakfast in the mornings; listening to Puck and his little sister argue over who gets the last of the Cap'n Crunch was enough to make a starving person lose their appetite. She leaned against the kitchen counter and impatiently waited for Puck to finish eating.

"Are you done yet?" Quinn asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, go wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute." Puck replied.

Quinn got her bag and went out to Puck's truck. She was really irritated with him right now and really didn't want to sit in a hot car with him for 20 minutes.

After nearly 10 minutes, Puck finally came out to the car.

"Finally! What took you so long? Did a hair on your Mohawk fall out of place?"

"Ha ha, no! I had to go brush my teeth. The Puckster can't have bad breath!"

"Right, you've got to smell good for all your girlfriends." Quinn said sourly.

"Come on, babe, it's not like that. Don't turn back into an ice queen."

Quinn could not believe what she just heard. Lately, Puck had been careful about what he said around her, because he knew how easily upset she got. Obviously this morning he didn't feel like holding back. Well, she wasn't going to either.

"Do you like Rachel?" Quinn blurted out.

"What? No!"

"Then why did do that video with her?"

"I thought it would make me look like a stud. She said I'd get to show off my muscles."

_Of course any chance to show off your body for all the girls to see…_

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Are you seriously mad about this?"

"No. I don't care if you like Rachel. I say go for it." She said sarcastically.

The rest of the car ride was silence, but they could both feel the tension between them.

When they finally arrived at school, Quinn hopped out of the truck and slammed the door. She walked straight to her locker and didn't even glance back at Puck. The whole day went by in a blur. She felt invisible to everyone around her. People shoved her in the halls and didn't even move when she was walking by. No one gave her a second glance; everyone just ignored her. She used to be feared. Now she was nothing, nobody. Suddenly Mr. Schue pulled her out of her thoughts and into the choir room.

_Great. This is just what I need right now._

"I know your behind the Glist."

_Crap. If I don't admit anything then he can't tell Figgins I did it._

"You have no proof! I can't believe that your gonna pin this on me! I'll be expelled. I mean, it makes sense, everything else has been taken from me. My popularity, my body, might as well throw away my education."

_Don't cry, don't cry Quinn. Crying makes you look guilty._

"You know when I realized that you did it? The moment I felt what it was like to walk in your shoes. It takes year to build a good reputation, but only seconds to destroy it. A couple bad choices and you go from the top to the bottom…

_I can't do this. I can't lie to Mr. Schue. I know I'm going to start crying…_

"You have lost so much, Quinn, which means you had the most to gain from the Glist."

"I never meant to hurt anybody."

_Might as well try honesty…_

"I know."

"I was captain of the cheerleading squad. President of the celibusy club. I had Finn. People would part like the red sea when I walked down the hallway. Now I'm invisible.

"And you think being seen as a cheap tramp is better?"

"A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all."

"I know that high school feels like your whole life right now, but it's going to end. You're gonna give that baby to family who really wants it, whose gonna love it. And then you are gonna go on to do amazing things, Quinn."

"You really think that I can get it all back one day?"

"No."

_That's reassuring. Way to make me feel even worse…_

"I think you can get something even better. I mean come on, your Quinn Fabray right? Those people didn't part when you walked down the halls; you moved them with your attitude."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. You're a really good teacher, even if everyone is calling you a man whore.

"You wanted to see me, William? I trust you have come up with the perpetrators of the Glist?"

_Oh no, Mr. Figgins. Well goodbye education, goodbye to any hope of ever getting out of this low-life town…_

"I um, I grilled every single one of my students and uh, no one, no one coped to making the Glist. They all closed ranks and wouldn't rat out who did it."

_I can't believe Mr. Schue didn't tell him I did it. He had every right to. Ugh, I just want to get out of here…_

After Mr. Figgins finished his speech, Quinn thanked Mr. Schuster and went on to her next class. By the time Glee Club rolled around, Quinn was so ready to go home she thought about skipping it altogether. But she knew Puck would be there and she needed to see him. Rachel decided to sing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" as some sort of apology to the people she hurt during the Run Joey Run debacle. Hearing Puck sing it with her made Quinn feel like someone was ripping out her heart and stomping on it. She could tell Puck was hurt, but she couldn't understand why. How did Rachel have so much power over him and Finn? It didn't make sense. After Rachel finally finished her song, Quinn grabbed Puck's hand on the way out of class, partly to show Rachel that she can't have him, and partly as a peace offering to Puck. He didn't seem to mind though, and they held hands all the way out to his car without saying a word to each other. Quinn wasn't sure how he was going to react once they were alone. She knew she should apologize for the way she acted earlier, but she was feeling really vulnerable right now and the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Puck.


End file.
